


I Pilastri della Terra

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere. Ma dopotutto chi avrebbe potuto prevedere che gli alieni avrebbero attaccato la Terra? E soprattutto: chi avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbero sfidato i terrestri a tennis?!





	I Pilastri della Terra

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per le challenge di Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 59 - I Pilastri della Terra) e "COW-T" (prompt: “A cursed knight has no rest. Not even in his dreams.”)

Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere. Ma dopotutto chi avrebbe potuto prevedere che gli alieni avrebbero attaccato la Terra? E soprattutto: chi avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbero sfidato i terrestri a tennis?!

Avevano già sconfitto i migliori giocatori professionisti del mondo, credevano di avere la Terra già in pugno, ma non avevano considerato che un gruppo di ragazzini delle medie li avrebbe sfidati.

Gli alieni avevano riso loro in faccia, ma avevano accettato la sfida con la promessa che se i terrestri li avrebbero sconfitti se ne sarebbero andati per sempre.

Così gli sfidanti erano stati teletrasportati sull'astronave madre, dove era stato allestito il campo da gioco circondato da immense tribune per gli invasori e telecamere che ne catturavano ogni angolo cosicché i terrestri avrebbero potuto osservare la loro sconfitta finale.

Questa loro sicurezza sarebbe stata la loro rovina e non ne avevano la minima idea, perché i terrestri erano guidati da Tezuka Kunimitsu ed Echizen Ryoma, che da Pilastri della Seigaku erano diventati i Pilastri della Terra.

Gli alieni mandarono per primi i loro giocatori più scarsi, sicuri di ottenere una vittoria facile. Per questo motivo quando i ragazzini terrestri vinsero ne rimasero scioccati. Com’era possibile che un manipolo di bambini potessero batterli?

Cominciarono a mandare alieni sempre più forti, ma sembrava che anche i terrestri facessero lo stesso. Ogni nuova partita era combattuta fino all’ultimo tiebreak, ma gli umani rimanevano in vantaggio come numero di vittorie viste le poche sconfitte subite.

Gli alieni rimontarono verso la fine, tanto che l’ultima partita sarebbe stata quella decisiva. Il capitano degli invasori in persona entrò in campo, trovandosi davanti uno degli umani più piccoli: Echizen.

Rise di lui, sicuro della vittoria contro un avversario dall’apparenza tanto gracile, ma cambiò velocemente idea nel momento in cui cominciarono a giocare.

Quando Echizen, seppur a fatica, riuscì a vincere, il capo degli alieni non mantenne la promessa fatta loro e minacciò di ucciderli e sterminare i terrestri.

Fu in quel momento, quando gli alieni sguainarono le loro armi e cominciarono a sparare loro addosso, che Sanada si svegliò di soprassalto.

Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte ed emise un verso di sofferenza.

Nemmeno nei suoi sogni riusciva a stare tranquillo, dannazione!


End file.
